1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus that ejects an ink from a print head.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,882, an inkjet printer using a full-line type print head is discussed. The printer is configured to eject inks or processing liquids from a plurality of print heads arranged at a predetermined interval along a conveying direction of a sheet to carry out printing thereon.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,916, an inkjet recording apparatus that ejects inks from a plurality of recording heads to carry out recording thereon is discussed. Then, it is discussed that a storage unit of an ink cartridge stores a type of an ink contained in the ink cartridge, and a storage unit of the recording head stores a type of the recording head. Furthermore, data is read out from respective storage units, when the ink cartridges are mounted on the recording heads, and matching between the ink cartridges and the recording heads is determined
However, in the invention discussed in the U.S. Pat. No. No. 6,550,882, if a configuration in which the print heads can be attached to and detached from an apparatus main body is employed, a separate print head must be prepared for each ink color. By combining the invention discussed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,882 with the invention discussed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,916, and by causing the storage units of the print head to store a type of the contained ink in advance, erroneous mounting of the print head can be prevented. However, even if the U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,882 and the U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,916 are combined, a separate print head must be prepared for each ink color, and thus a technical problem that manufacturing cost and management cost of the print heads will become high cannot be solved